Peeta's Best Friend
by ILovePeetaMellark21
Summary: What if Peeta had a best friend? What if she just so happened to be inlove with him? Review please, Be Honest. I'm terrible at summaries. Just read it.  :
1. Chapter 1

What if Peeta haad a best friend ? Who just so happened to be inlove with him?

Chapter 1

Oh no, I think as soon as I wake up. There's only two days left until the dreaded reaping, I don't want to leave the comfort of my small mattress but I must go to school. I don't want to go, all we learn about is coal and I know that I can't spend my life being a miner. I've thought about running away, but I know I can't do it. I would be leaving something behind that is mush to dear to me to ever leave. Peeta Mellark. Even the sound of his name gives me chills. He has been my best friend since kindergarten. I just couldn't leave without him. I know that he would never leave the safety of district twelve anyways. He couldn't leave his family he always says but I think that's a lie. I think the real reason he won't leave is because of a certain girl. A certain girl named Katniss Everdeen. I despise her, I mean i'm sure she's a lovely person and all but she has everything I've ever wanted and more. A family. A little sister. Peeta. Yet she doesn't see how lucky she is. I've never once seen her smile. If I had all those things, I would never stop smiling.

My family died when I was 5 and know all I have left is Peeta. He's the only reason I get up in the morning. Yet he doesn't even see me the way I see him. I'll always be like a sister.

I get up and raked my finger through my hair to untangle it. I look at myself in my mirror. No wonder he fell for Katniss. She's beautiful, while I'm just... Me. Long dull blonde hair, boring grey eyes, long skinny body. I'm nothing special. Not like her, according to him she has beautiful flowing dark hair, haunting grey eyes and a voice that could make any man weak. I'll never be able to compare. I walk into the little room I call a kitchen and grab a small piece of bread that I made with my tesserae, to eat for breakfast.

I walk outside and see that Peeta's already there waiting for me. It surprises me that he walks to the seam everyday just so he can walk to school with me. His blonde hair looks perfect even though he doesn't try. You can see all his muscles though his shirt, which he's gotten from lifting all the bags of flour at his father's bakery.

"Good morning Beautiful." He says with a smile, just like every other morning.

"Haha Peeta, you're hilarious." I reply, while really I'm blushing on the inside even though I know he doesn't mean it.

"Ready for another wonderful day of learning about coal?"

"I'd rather stick a fork in my eye then listen to another pointless lesson about where coal comes from. But I guess I'm as ready as ill ever be."

We walk the rest of the way in silence, because we know exactly what the other is thinking. 'I'd rather be listening to another pointless lecture than go to the ceremony that's being held in two days.' I can't shake the feeling that I'm going to lose him soon. If it's to the reaping or to Katniss I can't figure out.


	2. Chapter 2

It's the day of the reaping, I think as soon as I wake up. I have a horrible feeling in my gut that I can't shake no matter what. The ceremonies only at two so I have time to go over to the bakery and help Peeta bake. I rush to fix my hair into a ponytail and put on a simple grey dress for the reaping. I'm getting ready now because probably won't come back after i'll be too busy worrying about whether or not i'll ever come back.

I leave the house and start walking to the bakery. I take in all the sights of them seam while I can. Even though it's run down it's still beautiful to me. This is my home. These streets are full of people that I know. The reaping will tear it all apart. Every year at this time I feel apart of my soul being ripped out as I watch children being reaped, when I see the tears in their eyes their parents falling apart at the seams. Most of the time, when I watch the games I have to look away. I see their faces in my dreams. Even though most children who are reaped have older siblings none of them volunteer they love their siblings but love can only go so far when something like the Games happens.

When I reach the bakery Peeta is waiting for me with a smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes. I understand, on a day like today you just can't be completely happy. We walked into the bakery in silence and started to knead bread. His father and brothers came and said hi to me but Peeta's mother just stared at me angrily. She never really liked me and i'll never know why but that's okay. I'm not a fan of her either. I know that she hits her sons whenever they make the smallest mistakes or don't agree with her. Personally I don't think its right and i'll never understand why she does it.

The morning passes by quickly and soon enough it's 1:30. It's time to go. It's time for another helpless person to get reaped and for their life to end. In all 73 Hunger Games we've had leading up to this District 12 has had two winners with only one of them still alive. His name is Haymitch Abernathy, nowadays he's always drunk. Not many people understand why, but I think I do and I don't judge him for it. Who wouldn't want to be drunk all of the time after having to go through something like the Games?

1:40

Better leave now. All of the Mellark family and I leave the bakery and start walking to where the reaping is held. Peeta grabs my hand but not out of love but instead, fear. I gripped it as tightly as I could considering that this could be the last time it ever happens. We both need each other at this moment for emotional support. I watch him out of the corner of my eye and see this he is staring at none other than Katniss Everdeen. I see her hugging her sister in comfort. It's her sisters first reaping; she's only twelve years old. I think her name is Primrose, Prim for short. I've spoken to her a couple times and can tell that she is well liked in the district. She has a personality that makes everyone love her.

Me and Peeta are about to be separated into our gender and age groups. We face each other and embrace in a tight hug. Panic goes through my whole body.

"I pray you aren't chosen, I don't know what I'd do without you." I say quickly.

"I'm so scared. Please don't let either of us be chosen." He says.

We let go and look at each other. I can see the fear in his eyes. We say goodbye quickly and quietly go to our sections. At this point Effie Trinket walks up on stage and starts talking. The mayor and she say the same things they've been saying for years. At this point I can't even pay attention, I'm much to terrified.

Effie walks over to the bowl with the girl's names in it and says:

"Girls first!" With a big smile on her face.

I stand in my spot petrified. My name is in there 9 times. It's not as many as most people from the seam but it's enough to give me a possibility of being chosen. Yet, it's not my name Effie Trinket yells out with a smile its Primrose Everdeen. A hush falls over the crowd, nobody's happy when a 12 year old child is chosen. They have no chance. The peacekeepers walk over to Prim and start to bring her towards the stage. A few feet ahead of me I see Katniss running forward trying to get Prim away from them. She starts screaming.

"No! No! I volunteer!" Then in a much calmer voice she repeats, "I volunteer!"

Everyone in District Twelve goes silent. It's not often something like this happens. In fact, I don't think it has happened ever. The only place that ever has volunteers are District One and Two, but that's because they've trained for it their entire life's even though it's against the rules. I look up at Katniss in admiration and fear. I am scared for her. Although she has everything I could ever ask for and more but still isn't happy, I respect her. This is one of the noblest deeds anyone could have ever done. If Peeta had to love anyone but myself I'm glad it's her.

Everyone around me at the same time performs the same gesture. They take their left hand and put up their three middle fingers kiss them then put them in the air. I do the same. It means respect, love, goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3

My mind was too focused on Katniss and what I now thought about her to even realise the fact that Effie was picking the male tribute. Well at least I didn't realise until I heard the name I had been so worried about.

"Peeta Mellark."

My body crumpled at that moment and I heard a noise come from inside of me that wasn't human. How could this be happening? It must all be a nightmare. A terrible, terrible nightmare. The girls around me looked at me as if something was wrong with me, but then they stopped after they realised where we were. I called out Peeta's name but my voice was muffled by my own hand. I had to be strong for him. I stood back up and look at him to see how he was holding up. His face was fearful. I wish someone would volunteer for him. I would, he has too much happiness in him for something like this to happen.

Only one of his brother's was still young enough to volunteer for him but it was clear he wasn't going to. I understand family love only goes so far and I know that Basil loves Peeta but dying for him is just too much.

Peeta walks up to the stage and it's clear that he's trying to be as strong as he can but it's just not working. I can see how terrified he is, but nobody judges him for it. At this time the mayor and Effie say a few more things than the tributes are taken by the peacekeepers to a room where their family and friends can say goodbye to him. I walk over to Peeta's family and see that they all have tears in their eyes. Basil is sobbing though, he keeps repeating:

"I should have volunteered, I should have volunteered when I had the chance."

I walk over to him and gently hug him and comfort him. I tell him that's it's Ok, that I'm sure Peeta understands. I tell him that Peeta is strong and that there is a possibility that he will come back to district twelve. Come back to me.

Peeta's family and I make our way to the Justice Building. Peeta's family go in to see him first, then Delly Cartwright. Then finally, me.

As soon as I get in the doors my arms go around him. I hugged him like it's the last time I ever will. It probably is the last time I ever will. We stand in silence for a few seconds.

"You know I'm not coming back, right?" He whispers. "I'm not strong enough. My mother said that maybe district 12 will have a victor this year. But, she didn't mean me. She meant her. I'm going to do everything in my power to get her back home. Even though it means dying."

"Peeta, don't. You can't do this. You can win. I need you, your family needs you. Please at least try. I can't live without you; you're all I have left. Please." I beg.

Once again we fall silent, we only have a minute left but I can't seem to find anything to say. We're still holding on to each other when the peacekeepers come in to take me away.

"Peeta, I... I." I stammer. Just say it, Echo. Just do it. It's the last time you might ever see him alive.

"You what?" He asks.

"I. Nevermind. Just come home alive. Come back to me." I can't say it. I can't tell him that I love him.

Then the peacekeepers drag me out of the room before he can respond.


	4. Chapter 4

I walk over to the bakery. I'm numb inside but I know that Peeta's family will need support. Basil especially, I know that if Peeta dies he will forever blame himself.

The games are such a retched thing I can't even think of proper words to describe how much I hate them. Everyone hates them, except for maybe the people in the Capitol but surely some of them must understand how truly horrible this is. Some of the children that compete are only twelve years old! They haven't even experienced anything. How could someone watch an innocent child die? How could President Snow possibly want to do this? Why can't it all just stop right now? If it did Peeta would come back. I know he'd never love me but at least he would still be in my life.

I reach the bakery the sign on the door says closed. I walk in anyways as soon as I enter I'm greeted by tearstained faces. Now I start crying again. The sobs take over my body and I feel myself caving in. Basil comes over and grabs my hand. We both sit together on a couch and cry. Peeta's father comes over now; he hugs me and then sits between me and Basil. I see now that he has also started to cry again.

"He can do it. He can come back to us." I say.

Nobody says anything; I think they all believe that he's doomed. I don't bother saying anything else nobody will listen to me. Peeta's father puts his hand on my shoulder; I think he's always known about my love for Peeta but he has never said anything which I am entirely grateful for. He understands this feeling. The longing you feel for someone who you know can never be yours. He felt this way about Katniss's mother, Peeta has told me this story many times. I never completely understood until now. I know now that Peeta will never be mine, ever. Even if he does come back, Katniss will haunt him in his dreams. He will never truly come back to me. I now know that it will never measure up to her. He is willing to sacrifice his life for her.

After a few hours of sitting and crying I decide it's enough. I tell the Mellark's that I'm off to the woods and that I will be back in a couple hours to drop off some meat. Now that Katniss is gone I figure that I'll be able to make some money selling game. I slip under the fence and walk deep into the woods. I grab the bag I keep in a big willow tree that nobody ever goes near. I walk around quietly setting up a few simple snares. I'm quiet decent at them. Then I walk over to the willow and relax for awhile. I close my eyes and drift off into a dreamless sleep.

When I wake up I realise that a few hours have past and the sun is now setting. I get up and good look at my snares to see if I managed to catch anything. I find 4 rabbits. It's more than I expected. I set off to gather some dandelions and pokeweed to eat, when I notice that I'm not alone in the woods. I turn around and all I see is a sliver blade pointed at my throat.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sorry for not posting anything in so long! The last few weeks I've been so busy. Thanks to all the people that have reviewed and subscribed to this story (: I do a happy dance every time I see a new one! This chapter is basically just filler. Sorry if people are o.o.c.

"Hello Gale." I say as calmly as possible. "Can you please take that knife away from my throat? It's sort of distracting."

"Who are you? Why do know my name? More importantly, what are you doing in the woods?" He says in a rough harsh tone.

"My name is Echo Menner. I know your name because we've gone to the same school for years, and I live in the seam. Finally, these woods don't belong to you. I can come in here if I want to. You're not the only one who hunts." I reply with a snarl.

He stands there not speaking. After a few moments he slowly lowers the knife.

"Thank you." I say.

I start to walk away. I can hear him mutter something along the lines of 'You better stay out of my way'. I tense up, but still keep walking. No point in starting a fight. The hell with him. He walks around like he owns the place and like he's the only one that's hurting over who was reaped. Then again, he's feeling the exact same way I do. There was something between him and Katniss, many people saw it but I don't think they ever did. He does now though. You never realise what you have until it's gone. I realised what I had, but it was still taken away from me. No time to wallow in self pity. I have to bring a couple rabbits to the Mellark's, and then go trade the other one at the Hob for some salt and butter. I'm running low on those. The other rabbit i'll keep for myself, it and some dandelion will make some great stew for tonight.

I walk right to the edge of the woods and crawl under the fence. I don't even understand why it's there. They say it keeps animals out but there aren't too many dangerous ones in the woods anyways. Occasionally I see wild dogs but nothing the peacekeepers couldn't handle, I doubt they would come near here anyways. Sometimes I wonder if it's there just to keep us scared of what's on the other side.

I slowly make my way to the bakery I walk up to the backdoor and knock. Mr. Mellark opens the door with a small smile, I give him the rabbits and in return he gives me a warm loaf of bread. We exchange goodbyes and then I'm off again. I walk towards the Hob and on my way there drop the bread off at my home.

At the Hob I trade the rabbit for some salt, and quickly go back home wondering what Peeta's doing right now.

Peeta's P.O.V

I can't sleep. There's too much to think about. What's the arena going to be like? Are my family mourning me? How am I going to keep Katniss alive? What about Echo? Is she okay? I hope so, she's a strong person. I think she'll be okay.

The train bring us to the games is so beautiful. It's full of luxurious things and extravagant food, but it will not change my mind about what kind of people there are in the Capitol. Giving me expensive clothes to wear and the best food in all of Panem isn't going to make me forget why I'm here. It isn't going to make me forget that I have been sentenced to death. It will not make me forget, because forgetting means losing myself and I refuse to do that. I will not change who I am.


End file.
